Mating Season with the Malfoy
by Jheopardize
Summary: To ensure the survival of the Malfoy Family name Lucius his great-grandfather put a spell over every male that would every carry the Malfoy genes. The spell kicks in when the person turn 18 and will keep going until he dies. Rating might go up.


**Disclaimer:** _I'm really not found of this and so you'll be only finding it once in this story. If you want to check back if I own Harry Potter, you can look back at this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not that creative. I'm no threat to J.K. Rowling, who made the books. Everything belongs to her, always…_

**Summary:** _On the internet, I write a lot of stories with a character named Bibi Clear and now I found it the time to introduce her into stories… So this is going to be a real fan fiction, cause there aren't much stories here that introduce their own characters like I'm planning on doing… Just keep reading to know what I'm blabbing about. _

_To ensure the survival of the Malfoy Family name Lucius his great-grandfather put a spell over every male that would every carry the Malfoy genes. The spell kicks in when the person turn 18 and will keep going until he dies. Every year in the month December the male Malfoy's go in heat… But the youngest hasn't experienced it yet. But now as he is to begin his last year Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is going to encounter the big family secret… _

**Authors Note:**_ English isn't my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta. Mistakes are possible but I try to avoid them. I'm hoping that you'll like the story anyhow and reviews are welcome ;) Have fun everyone!_

**Mating Season with the Malfoy's.**

1. Anew.

"I still think you should've told him Lucius." Narsissa mumbled as she watched her only son leaving the mansion for his last year Hogwarts, but her husband only smiled. "I don't want to spoil the boy's fun dear," he dryly replied and by now Narsissa had turned around to face him. If I recall correctly you didn't enjoy yourself the first time it happened," Narsissa noted as her husband reappeared from behind his Daily Prophet. Lucius raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face. "Just let me enjoy the thought of the problems our son will be encountering," he said grinning. Narsissa rolled her eyes en picked up her knittingwork. Lucius kept grinning at his wife and when he disapeared behind his paper again he muttered: "I'm looking forward to it nowadays." A mysterious smile was visable on his face but no one saw it, only the huge photograph of the minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge.

"Get out of my way Malfoy!" a girl with blazing grey eyes en blonde hair shouted as she roughly pushed Draco Malfoy out of her way. "Kranky aren't we? What happened Clear? Did you wake up next to one of Hagrid's Skrewts?" he asked but didn't get an answer. The girl walked past him as though he hadn't said a thing. "You'd thing she'd be over that childish crush by now," Draco muttered and next to him Blaise raise an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you were planning to annoy her. She probally knew just that," he said as Draco and himself stepped inside the Hogwarts Express. Draco shrugged and smiled while saying: "Clear just can't accept that I'm her superiour." For a second time Blaise rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. Draco would forget that silly idea one day, hopefully,...

"Bibi Clear! Why didn't you wait for me on the platform! I've spend the last half hour looking for you!" Bibi looked up, just as her book was snatched from her hands and was faced with her best friend. "The train was about to leave Lumina. You were late, as usually," Bibi replied as Lumina sat down. Her eyes were brown, but her hair didn't have its normal hazel colour, it was bright blue. Bibi looked positively revolted by her best friends hair. "What did you do to your hair!" Bibi exclaimed but Lumina obviously didn't notice the revolted look on her friends face. "I dyed it blue! Isn't it gorgeous?" Lumina exclaimed but didn't give Bibi a change to reply. "You should've seen my mother when she saw! She almost hit the ceiling! Grandpa thought she would have a fit cause she turned bright red and started muttering things! But after an half hour she had calmed down, although she didn't want to say a thing about my hair."

"Hello everybody!" a girl with red straight hair, that curled inward by her ears, shouted as she stepped in and sat down next to Lumina, not noticing her hair. Right behind her was her twin with curly hair, who stumbled over her own feet and came flying in. "How nice of you to drop in Saskia," Lumina said dryly as Bibi stood up to help her friend. "Do you have to fall at everyone's feet? It's really quite annoying," Mimie muttered as she looked at her sister. "I can't help it!" Saskia exclaimed as she sat down but looked ready to jump her sister.

"Hey Everyone! Where did y'all hid the invisibility cloak? I could've sworn I passed this coupe about three times already!" a familiar voice said. Bibi shot up and jumped the young woman in the doorway. "Ria! I thought you were still in France! How was it? Why did you came back! I'm so glad to see you!" Bibi shouted as she hugged her black haired friend. "Beaubaxtons was boring me to death. I couldn't survive another year there, so I came back to Hogwarts and my friends." Ria said with an elegant wave of her hand as Bibi stepped back to take a look at her friend. "Beside that, the boys here are much better and a least they don't wear make-up like some of the boys at Beaubaxtons." Ria muttered as she sat down and all her friends started laughing.

"So what have you guys been up to while I've been away?" Ria asked as she looked at all of her friends, but froze as she caught sight of Lumina. "What on earth happened to your hair? It looks horrible! Its blue! I know you're in Ravenclaw, but don't you think that its going to far?" Lumina turned bright red and shouted: "I like it Ria and it isn't any of your business to judge my hair!" Ria just shrugged and turned to Mimie when she asked: "Did you cut your hair Bianca?" Mimie shot Ria a look. Fly knew very well that she could call her Mimie, yet she kept using her full name. "Yes, I did Mariana but not that much though," Mimie replied using Ria her full name and earning a burned look from her friend.

"Anyhow, is everything still the same? Saskia, still got you clumsy but sweet boyfriend? Lumina, are you still a man-hater? Bianca, doe you still have that secret crush on the hero of the school? And Bibi, is everything still the same?" Ria asked with a huge smile on her face and Bibi's face darkened. "Yes everything is the same. Everything has started anew this year," Bibi snapped and her friends started to giggle. "That isn't funny! Its like having a dog or something and I don't like dogs!" Bibi said indignant, but that only made her friends laugh harder. "Don't worry Bibi, I've got the feeling that there's going to be a change this year," Saskia said smiling and Bibi muttered: "I hope so."


End file.
